totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Połączenie, czyli nowe sojusze i intrygi
Zgubna Podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 7 Jack: 'Ostatnio w Zgubnej Podróży: Saskatchewan uczestnicy próbowali odnaleźć się w swoich nowych drużynach. Podczas zadania Melissa sprytnie uknuła plan i dała na pływającą Chloe, która już wcześniej mówiła, że nie umie pływać. Chewon przegrało zadanie, a Nanate mogło cieszyć się z wygranej. Cała wina poszła na Chloe, ale później niektórzy zaczęli mieć wątpliwości co do Melissy. Ostatecznie to Chloe opuściła program, a Jessica zrezygnowała dla swojej przyjaciółki. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie koniecznie Zgubną Podróż: Saskatchewan! ''Czołówka //Kamery wyjawiają się z lasu, gdzie wystraszona Cindy ucieka przed jakimś niedźwiedziem. Malcolm podaje jej rękę i razem wchodzą na drzewo, gdzie chowają się przed drapieżnikiem. Trochę dalej Sarah i Charlie rozmawiają, a nagle z ziemi wyłania się jadowity wąż. Wystraszeni chowają się w krzakach, gdzie wpadają na Melisse, która ich podsłuchiwała. Melissa niewinnie się uśmiecha i ucieka z miejsca. Kamera przenosi się do stołówki. Tam Clayton rozmawia o czymś z Lamborghini i podstępnie się uśmiecha. Norman jest zażenowany tą sytuacją. Przy stole sedzi Justine, która zastanawia się czy ma zjeść jedzenie, czy nie. Nagle skądś na stół wpada Alan. Justine przerażona wybiega. Kamera przenosi się do małego domku, gdzie Chloe i Jessica malują paznokcie. Sean próbuje je poderwać, ale z marnym skutkiem. Przed domkiem Xavier podsłuchiwał dziewczyny, zauważyła go Triss, która zaczęła go karcić. Kamera idzie na plażę, gdzie ścigają się Taylor i Jordan. Taylor wygrywa pościg, a Jordan jest wściekły. Z nerwów rzuca kamieniem w wodę, a z wody wyłania się zła Penny trafiona przez kamień. Niedaleko stoi Jack, który przygląda się całej sytuacji i ma z niej niezły ubaw. Nagle wciska pilota i pojawia się napis "Zgubna Podróż: Saskatchewan".// Chewon ''Drużyna co prawda przegrała, ale nie byli jakoś szczególnie zdołowani, bo i tak Nanaki również straciło osobę. '' '''Cindy: '''Co myślicie o rezygnacji Jessici? '''Malcolm: '''To był głupi ruch z jej strony... '''Melissa: '''Głupi!? Głupi to mało powiedziane! Po co zgłaszała się do tego programu, skoro i tak zrezygnowała? Frajerka i tyle! '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem trochę zdołowana odejściem Jessici. Co prawda mam sojusz, który z nią rywalizował, ale nie czuję się w nim pewnie, a Jessica to najgłupsza osoba jaką znam, więc pewnie zgodziłaby się grać po mojej stronie, tym bardziej, że niebyłoby jej przyjaciółeczki, która ją buntowała przeciwko mnie. Sarah dopiero wstała. Melissa: Nie za długo spałaś!? Sarah: 'O co ci chodzi? Już nawet nie mogę spać? '''Charlie: '''Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi, kochanie! Jak się spało? ''Charlie pocałował Melisse. '''Sarah: Świetnie! A tobie? Charlie: Tak samo. Fajnie, że znowu trafiliśmy do tej samej drużyny. Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Coś mi tu nie pasuje... Charlie najpierw flirtuje z Melissą, a potem z Sarah. Wydaje mi się, że on gra na dwa fronty. Tym bardziej, że ostatnio nie był przekonany co do wyeliminowania Melissy. Cindy: '''Ciekawe co nas dzisiaj czeka? W sumie to fajnie by było, gdyby coś związanego z pływaniem tak jak ostatnio. '''Malcolm: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zgłodniałem. Idę do stołówki. Cindy: Ja też! Sarah: Zaczekajcie, idę z wami. Gdy Sarah, Malcolm i Cindy wyszli w szałasie nazywanym ich "domkiem" zostali tylko Melissa i Charlie. Smutna Melissa przybliżyła się do Charliego. Charlie: Co jest Melissa? Coś nie tak? Bo nie wyglądasz za dobrze... Melissa: Ty nic nie rozumiesz Charlie! Jestem skończona w tej drużynie! Ostatnio cudem udało mi się przetrwać, ale gdy Chloe nie ma nie mam już szans... Charlie: Co ty mówisz? Chyba nie chcesz się poddać? Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Gdyby Melissa zrezygnowała to nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego. Jest dla mnie nie tylko wspaniałą dziewczyną, ale też wiernym sojusznikiem. Nie mogę pozwolić na jej odejście, nie na tym etapie gry! Melissa: Chociaż... mam pewien pomysł, dzięki któremu uda mi się zostać. Charlie: '''Mów co to takiego! '''Melissa: '''Jedynym sensownym wyzwaniem jest wywalenie Sarah. '''Charlie: '''Co?! Nie ma mowy! Wiesz, że ona dla mnie wiele znaczy! '''Melissa: Albo ona, albo ja. Któraś z nas musi odpaść. Charlie: A mi się wydaje, że jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem będzie danie z siebie 100% podczas wyzwania i wygranie go. Melissa: '''Niby masz rację. Ale spójrz na ich drużynę. Mają Taylor i Xaviera. A my mamy... Malcolma i Sarah. '''Charlie: '''Może i masz rację, ale mają też Claytona, Seana no i... Penny... '''Melissa: No cóż... Jak ty nie chcesz mi pomóc to pozostaje mi tylko liczyć na połączenie. Nanaki U nich atmosfera była trochę bardziej napięta niż u Chewon. Wynikało to z tego, że pomimo ich wygranej Jessica odeszła. Byli na nią wściekli. Taylor: Powinni nam teraz dać kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny! Przecież wygraliśmy! Sean: Wyluzuj! Xavier: Sean ma rację. Mi też się nie podoba jej odejście, ale niewiele straciliśmy... Taylor: Ty chyba się zapomniałeś Xavier. Xavier: Hę? Taylor: '''Powinieneś być dla mnie milszy i się ze mną zgadzać. Sam wiesz czemu. '''Penny: Sorka, że się wtrącę, ale o co chodzi? Taylor: A co cię to?! Penny: Rety... Nie drzyj mi się nad uchem. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Taylor myśli, że się jej boję, bo ma moje zdjęcia z Claytonem. Myli się. Wywalę ją. Wywalę ich oboje. Na tę chwilę najlepszym dla mnie wyjściem będzie stwarzanie pozorów. Taylor: '''No dobra, sorry. Ale wiecie, zależy mi na tej grze. Nic dziwnego, że się wkurzyłam. Wam chyba też nie było to obojętne? '''Xavier: '''Nie no, masz rację! '''Penny: Ja też się wkurzyłam! I to nie na żarty. Ale ludzie, żeby takiej nerwicy dostać?! Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Na ogół jestem opanowaną osobą. Zupełnie różnię się od Taylor i to jest powodem tego, że się nie dogadujemy. Nie żebyśmy się jakoś sprzeczały, ale no wiecie, nikt jej nie lubi... Clayton udał się w stronę wyjścia. Sean: '''A ty gdzie idziesz? '''Clayton: '''Do stołówki. '''Sean: Ja też idę! Oboje mając dosyć wybuchowego charakteru Taylor wyszli. Taylor: '''Niech idą! Będziemy mieli więcej do pogadania. Prawda, Xavier? '''Penny: To może... ja też wyjdę i zostawię was samych, skoro chcecie pogadać? Taylor: 'Nie trzeba. '''Penny: '''Ale jednak pójdę! ''Penny wyszła. Stołówka W stołówce była już większość. Lamborghini podała uczestnikom jakieś ruszające się danie przypominające galaretkę. '''Malcolm: Chyba mi niedobrze... Cindy: '''Nie tylko tobie... '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Charliego coś długo nie ma. Ciekawe co on robi z tą całą Melisską. To znaczy nie żeby mi zależało czy coś, no ale wiecie... Po chwili do stołówki w dobrym humorze weszli Melissa i Charlie. Oboje usiadli przy stoliku swojej drużyny. Melissa: I co jest na śniadanie? Sarah: Coś bardzo smacznego! Melissa spróbowała galaretki. Melissa: 'Fuuuj, co to jest? To na pewno jest galaretka? ''Przy stoliku obok jadła przeciwna drużyna - Nanaki. Wszyscy zastanawiali się o czym Xavier i Taylor rozmawiają. '''Penny: '''Długo ich nie ma! Myślicie, że chcą się nas pozbyć? '''Clayton: Niee, no co ty. Sean: Wyluzuj Penny! Za bardzo się przejmujesz! Penny: Wcale się nie przejmuje, po prostu się nad tym zastanawiam, hehe. Penny spróbowała swojej galaretki. Penny: 'Mmm.. jakie dobre! '''Clayton: '''Tobie... serio to smakuje? ''Clayton i Sean spojrzeli zniesmaczeni na Penny. '''Penny: '''Jasne! A co? '''Clayton: '''To zjedz moje. '''Sean: Moje też możesz! Chwilę potem do stołówki weszli Taylor i Xavier, a zaraz po nich Jack. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Miałam sobie do pogadania z Xavierem. Chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że mogę go zniszczyć. ''' '''Jack: Mam dla was wiadomość! Charlie: No ciekawe co to takiego. Jack: Połączenie! Od dzisiaj wszyscy grają na własną rękę, a drużyny nie istnieją! W dodatku zadanie odbędzie się już zaraz. Sarah: O rety! Czemu tak szybko? Jack: Bo tak chcę! Chodźcie za mną. Jack wyszedł ze stołówki, a za nim pozostali. Ring bokserski Zawodnicy trafili przed ring. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że będą się boksować. I rzeczywiście te domysły okazały się prawdziwe. Ring różnił się od normalnych tylko tym, że nie miał tych sznurów wokół siebie, przez co można było łatwiej spaść. '' '''Jack: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie boks. Osoba, która wypadnie z ringu odpada z wyzwania. Tylko najlepszy dostanie nietykalność na najbliższej ceremonii. Jest o co grać! ''Niektórych ta informacja ucieszyła bardziej, innych mniej. Taylor: Boks? Phi, też mi coś! Liczyłam na coś gorszego! Jack: '''A oto lista kto z kim i w jakiej kolejności będzie walczył 1. Cindy vs Sarah 2. Malcolm vs Clayton 3. Penny vs Melissa 4. Charlie vs Sean 5. Taylor vs Xavier '''Taylor: CO?! Jaja sobie robisz?! Czemu walczę z chłopakiem?! Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Mam walczyć z chłopakiem? To nie fair! Inne dziewczyny walczą z dziewczynami! Czy ja wyglądam jak mężczyzna? ''' '''Jack: '''Bo jesteś najsilniejsza z dziewczyn, a potrzebujemy równych składów. Bez jęków! Zaczynamy pierwsze starcie! '''Sarah: '''Ale ja nie chcę się bić, nie z nią! '''Cindy: Ja też! Dobra Sarah, jakoś to przebolejemy. Sarah: '''No ok, niech wygra lepsza! '''Cindy: To co? Żółwik na zgodę? Cindy i Sarah przybiły sobie żółwika i weszły na ring. 'Cindy vs Sarah' Sarah lekko uderzyła Cindy w głowę. Cindy jej oddała trochę mocniej. Cindy próbowała zmiecić koleżankę z pola ringu, ale ta się nie dała i kopnęła ją w twarz. Cindy padła. Sarah: '''Ojej, nic ci nie jest? '''Cindy: '''Niee, spokojnie... '''Sarah: To zadanie jest okrutne! Podczas gdy Sarah narzekała na tematykę wyzwania, Cindy wstała. Popchnęła mocno dziewczynę i ta prawie spadła. Sarah odwróciła się. Wywaliła pięścią w twarz Cindy. Cindy wywaliła jej w brzuch. Sarah osłabiona nie miała siły walczyć. Cindy postanowiła to wykorzystać i próbowała wyrzucić ją z pola ringu. Sarah jednak się nie poddała i już po kilku sekundach była gotowa do walki. Próbowała kopnąć Cindy, ale Cindy złapała ją za nogę i Sarah spadła z ringu. '' '''Jack: '''Cindy przechodzi dalej! Sarah, przykro mi, ale nie zdobędziesz dzisiaj nietykalności. '''Sarah: '''Ech, mówi się trudno... Gratulacje Cindy. '''Cindy: '''Dzięki, ty też byłaś niezła! Spójrz tylko na moje siniaki! '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Sarah to moja przyjaciółka, ale przy wyzwaniach wszyscy z moich przyjaciół stają się wrogami. Cieszę się, że dotrwałam do następnego etapu! Mam nadzieję, że to wygram, chociaż pewnie z chłopakami będzie trudno...' Jack: 'To była bardzo emocjonująca, wyrównana i co najważniejsze ostra walka! Clayton i Malcolm, który z nich powtórzy sukces Cindy, a który siądzie na ławce obok Sarah? 'Malcolm vs Clayton Clayton rzucił się na Malcolma i próbował go zrzucić z ringu. Malcolm jednak się nie dał i uderzył z pięści Claytona. Clayton w odwecie mocno go popchnął i ten o mało co nie spadł. Malcolmowi spadły okulary. Malcolm: Hej! Moje okulary! Clayton: Ups... To chyba nie będzie sprawiedliwa walka, ale co mnie to! Malcolm: 'Ale... to nie fair! Wszystko jest rozmazane, podajcie mi moje okulary! ''Clayton już szykował się do ataku na Malcolma, ale gdy ten pochylił się by wziąć swoje okulary, Clayton potknął się o jego nogę i spadł. '''Clayton: Auu... Coo? Przegrałem? Ale... jak to? To niemożliwe! Malcolm założył okulary i sam był zdziwiony ze swojej wygranej. Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Chyba podczas tego wyzwania miałem więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, ale liczy się fakt, że wygrałem. W następnych rundach raczej polegnę... Jack: 'To też było niezłe! A ciekawe jak poradzą sobie Penny i Melissa? 'Penny vs Melissa Penny i Melissa weszły na ring. Melissa: Yyy... Hej Penny? Penny: No hejka! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Spojrzałam na Penny i od razu pomyślałam, że moja porażka jest niemożliwa. Walczę z największą ciamajdą tego programu. Penny: 'Yyy... nie umiem się bić. ''Melissa nie czekała i od razu popchnęła Penny, a ta spadła. '''Melissa: Wiedziałam, że to będzie łatwe, ale żeby aż tak?! Hah! Penny: '''Mówiłam przecież, że nie umiem się bić. '''Jack: Emm, ta walka nie była zbyt wyrównana. Czas na Charliego i Seana! 'Charlie vs Sean' Oboje od razu zaczęli się przepychać. Walka była długa i zacięta. Minęło 5 minut. Oboje byli już zmęczeni. Ostatecznie Charlie spadł pierwszy i Sean przeszedł do następnej rundy. Sean: Oh yeah! Jestem królem! Charlie: 'Mało brakowało, a bym wygrał... ''Zeszli z ringu. '''Sarah: Nie martw się Charlie, dobrze ci szło! Charlie: Serio tak uważasz? Sarah: Jasne, byłeś wspaniały! Ja też nie wygrałam. Charlie: 'Mówi się trudno. ''Charlie pocałował Sarah. 'Penny: '''Oooch, jakie to słodkie! ''Sarah uśmiechnęła się do Charliego i Penny. '''Jack: Zapraszamy ostatnią parę, czyli Taylor i Xaviera! 'Taylor vs Xavier' Xavier wszedł na ring, a zaraz po nim to samo zrobiła Taylor. Xavier: Mam bić dziewczynę? Taylor: Ha! A co, wymiękasz?! Xavier: '''Nie no ok, tylko żebym potem nie był wyzywany od damskich bokserów. '''Taylor: I tak z tobą wygram! Xavier: 'Czemu jesteś tego taka pewna? ''Taylor popchnęła Xaviera gdy ten gadał. Spadł. '''Taylor: Dlatego! Xavier: Ech, byłem zbyt rozproszony. W innych okolicznościach na pewno bym wygrał. Taylor: 'Taa, jasne, a ja jestem Matka Teresa z Kalkuty. '''Jack: '''Do następnej rundy przechodzą Cindy, Malcolm, Melissa, Sean i Taylor! Teraz kolejność wygląda tak 1. Malcolm vs Sean 2. Cindy vs Melissa vs Taylor I potem będzie ostatnia, finałowa runda! Zaczynamy! 'Malcolm vs Sean, runda 2 Uczestnicy zaczęli kibicować. Niektórzy Malcolmowi, a niektórzy Seanowi. '' '''Cindy:' Dalej Malcolm! Poradzisz sobie! Taylor: Wygraj to Sean, przynajmniej masz okazję na coś się przydać! Penny: '''O, Melissa, a ty komu kibicujesz? '''Melissa: Nikomu! Penny: Czemu? Sean to niezłe ciacho! Do boju Sean!!! Kocham cię!!! Sean zdziwił się tą informacją i zaskoczony spojrzał na Penny. Malcolm wykorzystał tę sytuację i popchnął Seana, który spadł z pola ringu. Malcolm: Chyba kolejny raz wygrałem fartem, hehe... Penny: Przepraszam Sean, przeze mnie przegrałeś. Sean: '''No spoko. A to co krzyczałaś było prawdą? '''Penny: '''Oczywiście, że tak! Jesteś sexy! '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Penny nie jest zbyt urodziwą dziewczyną, ale jakby tak się jej przyjrzeć... Lepszy rydz niż nic. A co do mojej przegranej to miałem pecha, ale nie wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj odpadnę. 'Cindy vs Melissa vs Taylor' Wszystkie trzy weszły na ring i od razu rzuciły się na siebie. Melissa zaczęła ciągnąć Taylor za włosy. Cindy wykorzystując tą sytuację oddaliła się od nich trochę i zniknęła z pola widzenia. Walka była wyrównana, ale ostatecznie to Melissa spadła. Melissa: Ogh!!! Taylor: Wygrałam! Wiedziałam! Jack: Nie tak szybko, jeszcze Cindy! Taylor: 'Co?! A gdzie niby ona jest?! ''Taylor rozejrzała się po ringu i dostrzegła Cindy. Szybko do niej podbiegła. '''Taylor: Myślałaś, że cię nie zauważę? Cindy: '''Emm, patrz, but ci się rozwiązał! '''Taylor: Nie nabierzesz mnie na te sztuczki! Gdy Taylor gadała Cindy uderzyła ją pięścią w twarz. Taylor padła. Taylor: 'Auu! To bolało! Pożałujesz!!! ''Wściekła Taylor rzuciła się na Cindy. Cindy próbowała się bronić, ale ostatecznie poległa. '''Jack: No i mamy zwycięzców rundy 2! Malcolm i Taylor! Teraz zmierzą się ze sobą w rundzie finałowej, która o wszystkim zadecyduje. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Malcolm? Z nim na pewno wygram! Przez te rundy udało mu się przejść wyłącznie fuksem, ale teraz ja na to nie pozwolę. Nietykalność, już do ciebie idę! 'Malcolm vs Taylor' Oboje weszli na ring. Malcolm: '''Nie podoba mi się to, że muszę walczyć z dziewczyną, no ale co zrobię? '''Melissa: O tak Malcolm, dowal jej! Taylor: Zamknij się mała flądro! Melissa: A co? Prawda jest bolesna, nieprawda?! Taylor: Powiedziałam zamknij się! Melissa: Bo co mi zrobisz?! Taylor: Bo zaraz tam podejdę! Melissa nadal prowokowała Taylor, a ta dawała się na to nabrać. Malcolm popchnął dziewczynę i ta spadła. Jack: Malcolm wygrywa nietykalność! Widzimy się wieczorem na ceremonii eliminacji! Taylor: 'Hę? Coo? Ale... jak to? To niemożliwe! To ta ździra mnie sprowokowała! ''Melissa tylko podstępnie się uśmiechnęła. Taylor się na nią rzuciła. Po chwili przyszli ochroniarze i ubrali ją w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. '''Jack: Taylor, powaażnie? To już drugi raz w tym sezonie, panuj trochę nad nerwami. Za karę będziesz musiała to nosić cały dzień. Nie chcemy żeby innym uczestnikom coś się przez ciebie stało. To znaczy nam to zwisa, ale moglibyśmy mieć przez to kłopoty... Melissa: Haha! I dobrze tak tej wariatce! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Połączenie? O tak, to dla mnie świetna okazja na zmianę stron! W sumie to mój sojusz rozpadł się już trochę dawno temu, teraz mam tylko Charliego. Ale pomogłam wygrać Malcolmowi i myślę, że to doceni. ' '''Jack: '''Możecie się zebrać. Od teraz wszyscy mieszkają w obozie Chewon, bo Nanaki miało fatalne warunki, więc się cieszcie, że wybrałem ten lepszy! Do zobaczenia na ceremonii! Obóz ''Przyszli tu wszyscy z byłego Chewon. Nanaki poszło po rzeczy do swojego obozu, więc jeszcze ich tu nie było. '''Charlie: Musimy coś wymyśleć zanim wrócą. Jesteśmy drużyną i musimy trzymać się razem. Oni też na pewno spiskują przeciwko nam. Melissa: Masz rację, ale ja chyba w to nie wchodzę. Charlie: '''Co?! Ale dlaczego? '''Melissa: Nie mogę już wam zaufać. Sarah chciała się mnie pozbyć. Sarah: '''Dobrze wiesz dlaczego chciałam to zrobić! '''Melissa: '''Nie, właśnie nie wiem! '''Sarah: '''Nie udawaj niewiniątka. '''Malcolm: W sumie to ja zgadzam się na ten sojusz. Melissa pomogła mi wygrać wyznanie, byłbym wredny gdybym się nie zgodził. Melissa: '''Super! Byłabym głupia, gdybym pozwoliła Taylor wygrać. '''Cindy: No skoro Malcolm się zgadza to ja też mogę spróbować. Ale musimy kogoś zwerbować z przeciwnej drużyny, bo inaczej będzie remis. Melissa: '''Ja się tym zajmę, ale co Sarah na ten sojusz? '''Sarah: Niech będzie... Melissa: '''Na pewno? Ale tylko jeden wybryk to pożegnasz się z grą raz na zawsze! '''Charlie: '''Sarah, to jest nieważne czy ty lubisz Melisse czy nie! Jeśli chcesz zostać w grze to musisz wejść do tego sojuszu bez względu na twoje uczucia do niej. Zrozum to wreszcie! '''Sarah: Wiesz co? Masz rację. Wchodzę w to. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Nie rozumiem dlaczego Sarah tak bardzo nie lubi Melissy. Chyba jest trochę zazdrosna. Ale jeśli chce zostać w tej grze to lepiej dla niej żeby była z nią w sojuszu. Do obozu przyszła przeciwna drużyna. Penny: Hej wam! No to teraz jesteśmy jedną drużyną! Sean: Taa.. Każdy gra na własną rękę i takie tam. Penny: '''Nom. Mam nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. '''Melissa: Eee? No pewnie, że się zaprzyjaźnimy! Penny: Serio? Melissa: Jasne! Penny przytuliła Melisse. Taylor: Och, darujcie sobie te przytulaski! Penny: '''A co ci to przeszkadza? '''Melissa: '''No właśnie? '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Staram się być miła, serio się staram, ale oni są tacy sztuczni, że po prostu nie mogę! Chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak namówienie innych na głosowanie na Xaviera albo Claytona. Xavier: '''Macie dużo jedzenia? '''Cindy: Niezbyt... Xavier: Wzięliśmy coś ze sobą, ale na wszelki wypadek pójdę złowić parę ryb. Clayton, pomożesz mi? Clayton: Hę? A, tak, jasne. Oboje poszli. '' Plaża ''Clayton i Xavier przyszli na plażę. Clayton: '''Czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?! '''Xavier: Musisz mi pomóc. Clayton: Ostatnio na mnie nawrzeszczałeś! Xavier: Oj dobra, zapomnijmy o tym. Wiesz kogo chcę się pozbyć, prawda? Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Taylor chce pozbyć się nas, my pozbędziemy się jej. Clayton: '''Wiem, spróbuję namówić Cindy i Malcolma. '''Xavier: Cztery głosy to nadal za mało. Wiesz co, chyba mam inny pomysł. Clayton: Jaki? Xavier: '''Pozbędziemy się Cindy! A zaraz potem Taylor. Dzisiaj możemy namówić Taylor do eliminacji Cindy i myślę, że to może się udać. '''Clayton: Ale czemu Cindy? Xavier: Widziałeś jak dzisiaj dobrze sobie poradziła na wyzwaniu? O mało nie wygrała z Taylor. Ona jest cwana, tylko udaje taką miłą. Nie potrzebujemy jej. Jest dobra w wyzwaniach, ma szansę wygrać. Musimy ją wywalić! Clayton: W sumie to ma sens. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Na początku nie byłem przekonany co do wyrzucenia Cindy, ale im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiam tym bardziej wydaje mi się to sensowne. Nadal jestem zły na Xaviera, ale i tak nie mam innego sojusznika, więc muszę z nim współpracować. Xavier: '''No to jak, Cindy? Umowa stoi? '''Clayton: Niech będzie Cindy. Obóz Clayton i Xavier jeszcze nie wrócili. Taylor wiedziała, że nikt jej nie lubi, a w dodatku postrzegana jest za zagrożenie, dlatego postanowiła działać. Wyjęła z plecaka zdjęcie przedstawiające Claytona i Xaviera całujących się. '' '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Taka mała niespodzianka. Kij z tym, że Xavier został zmuszony do tego pocałunku przez Claytona i nie jest gejem. Ważne, że zostanę w grze, a któryś z nich odpadnie!' Wszyscy zdziwili się widząc to zdjęcie. Cindy: To na pewno Xavier? Taylor: Tak, na pewno! Wiecie co to znaczy? Malcolm: '''No właśnie nie. Co z tego, że są razem? To nie powinno nas obchodzić. '''Penny: Zgadzam się z Malcolmem. Ty jesteś po prostu wredna! Taylor: '''Wy nic nie rozumiecie... Skoro są parą to znaczy, że mają sojusz. Skoro mają sojusz to znaczy, że chcą wykopać kogoś z nas. Chcecie dać się tak łatwo wywalić? '''Charlie: Chyba coś w tym jest. Taylor: No to jak, głosujecie ze mną? Sean: '''Ja tak! '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Zagłosuję na wszystkich o ile to nie będę ja. W końcu trzeba jakoś przetrwać, hehehe. Penny: '''Och, skoro mój pysiaczek głosuje z tobą to ja też. '''Charlie: A co ty o tym myślisz Sarah? Sarah: Głosowałabym na Xaviera, jest jednym z silniejszych. Malcolm: Z jednej strony masz rację, ale z drugiej Clayton jest podstępny. Już zdążyłem się na nim poznać. Taylor: Racja, Clayton to cwana bestia. A Xavier można powiedzieć, że jest dosyć silny. Musimy się zastanowić. Melissa: '''Kto powiedział, że będziemy z tobą głosowali?! '''Taylor: Emm... wy? A co, masz coś przeciwko? Melissa: Nie no, spoko, ten pomysł nie jest taki zły. Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Nie podoba mi się knucie Taylor. Wpieprzyła się do naszego sojuszu i zaczęła się w nim rządzić. Zagłosuję na Xaviera lub Claytona tylko po to, żeby zdobyć zaufanie moich sojuszników. Ale potem wyrzucę Taylor na zbity pysk! Po 5 minutach do obozu wrócili Clayton i Xavier. Taylor: '''I co, złowiliście coś? '''Xavier: '''Niestety nie. '''Cindy: '''To ciekawe. Dosyć długo was nie było. '''Clayton: '''Wieemy. Nie gniewajcie się. '''Xavier: '''A tak w ogóle masz chwilkę Taylor? '''Taylor: Jasne, a o co chodzi? Xavier: Emm... Xavier: W łazience przyszedł jakiś list zaadresowany do ciebie! Chodź zobaczyć co to! Taylor: No ok? Cała trójka zniknęła. Melissa: Nie wydaje wam się to trochę dziwne? Cindy: Oni chyba coś kombinują. Charlie: Jeśli nawet to i tak mamy większość. Łazienka Xavier, Clayton i Taylor weszli. Gdy przyszli do pomieszczenia Taylor rozglądnęła się czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i trzasnęła drzwiami. Taylor: Starajcie się mówić cicho, bo ktoś może nas podsłuchiwać. O co chodzi? Bo wiem, że nie ma tu żadnego pieprzonego listu. Xavier: Chcemy pozbyć się Cindy. Taylor: '''I co ja mam z tym wspólnego? '''Xavier: '''Liczyliśmy, że nam pomożesz. '''Taylor: Zastanówmy się... Dlaczego chcecie wywalić Cindy? Clayton: '''Ona tylko udaje taką słabą i miłą. Sama widziałaś jak dobrze sobie poradziła z wyzwaniem. O mało ciebie nie pokonała. '''Taylor: No sprytnie wykorzystała moją uwagę. Ale nie przekonuje mnie to zbytnio. Xavier: Musi cię to przekonać! Cindy chce cię wywalić i albo ty wywalisz ją, albo ona ciebie. Taylor: Zastanowię się nad tym. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Los mój i Xaviera spoczywa w rękach Taylor. Mam nadzieję, że podejmie słuszną decyzję i pozbędzie się Cindy. Taylor: '''A co bym z tego miała? '''Clayton: Sojusz. Bylibyśmy dla ciebie lojalni aż do końca. Chyba jeszcze nie masz sojuszu, więc co ci szkodzi spróbować? Taylor: '''W sumie racja, ale trzy osoby to trochę za mało. '''Xavier: Przekonamy jeszcze kogoś! Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Taylor ma dzisiaj decydujący głos. Jeśli pozostawi nas w grze to będę jej bardzo wdzięczny. To od niej wszystko zależy, ja już zrobiłem swoje. Szałas Nastał wieczór. W szałasie siedziała Cindy. Taylor postanowiła z nią porozmawiać, żeby przekonać się, czy rzeczywiście jest taka cwana. Taylor: Hej Cindy! Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. Cindy: Hej. A o czym? Coś się stało? Taylor: Niee, ale co powiesz na nasz tajny sojusz? Wiesz, taki dodatkowy o którym nikt by nie wiedział? Cindy: A proponujesz mi to, bo? Taylor: '''Sama potrzebuję sojusznika. Zastanów się, jeśli Clayton i Xavier odpadną to kto będzie nastepny? Możesz to być ty! Taki sojusz to dobre wyjście. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Jeśli Cindy zgodzi się na ten sojusz to znaczy, że jest podstępna i umie ruszyć głową. A kogoś takiego trzeba wyeliminować! Cindy: '''W sumie to gadasz od rzeczy. Podoba mi się to. Wprawdzie we dwójkę nic nie wskóramy, ale gdybym namówiła jeszcze Malcolma... '''Taylor: '''Czyli jesteś za? '''Cindy: '''Tego nie powiedziałam. '''Taylor: Ale pomyślałaś! Cindy: 'Daj mi się jeszcze zastanowić. '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Chyba plan Taylor nie jest zły, ale czy ona mówiła to szczerze? Mam co do tego wątpliwości. Muszę ją mieć na oku. ' Ceremonia eliminacji Wszyscy zebrali się na ceremonii eliminacji. '''Jack: Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii eliminacji! Po raz pierwszy spotykacie się tu wszyscy razem. Teraz oddajcie głos na osobę, którą chcecie wyeliminować. Osoba ta odleci samolotem wygnania i już nigdy tutaj nie wróci. Pamiętajcie, że Malcolm wygrał wyzwanie, dlatego nie można na niego głosować. Ale za nim to nastąpi zadam wam parę pytań. Taylor, na czym oprzesz swój głos? Taylor: Chcę pozbyć się osoby, która nie była w stosunku do mnie lojalna. Jack: '''Cindy, myślisz, że dzisiaj odpadniesz? '''Cindy: Szczerze to nie wydaje mi się, żebym dzisiaj odpadła. Ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Wszyscy rozeszli się zagłosować do pokoju zwierzeń. Melissa: '''Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak głosować z większością. '''Charlie: '''Mój głos jest oczywisty. '''Taylor: Jeszcze niedawno miałam kłopoty, a teraz to ja rozdaję karty. Żegnaj! Clayton: 'Ja, Xavier albo ty. Sorry Cindy. ''Po chwili wszyscy zagłosowali, Jack znał już wyniki. '''Jack: Osobą bezpieczną na pewno jest Malcolm, który jest nietykalny. Rzucił mu piankę. Jack: Bez głosu są również Sarah i Charlie. Sarah: '''Och, to świetna wiadomość! '''Jack: ...Sean! Sean: '''Yeah! '''Jack: Penny i... ... .. Melissa! Wy również nie otrzymaliście głosów! A ostatnią osobą bez głosu jest... ... ... ... ... Taylor! Cindy zagryzła wargę. Wiedziała już, że dostała jakiś głos, więc tym bardziej nie czuła się bezpieczna. Podobnie było z Xavierem i Claytonem, tyle że oni wcześniej wiedzieli, że mogą odpaść. Jack: Clayton, Xavier, a może Cindy? Cindy... ty... ... ... Musisz jeszcze poczekać na swoją piankę! Ale czekać nie musi już... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Xavier! A więc kto odpada? Clayton czy Cindy? Cindy czy Clayton? Z programem pożegna się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Clayton! Przykro mi. Oznacza to, że ty Cindy jesteś bezpieczna. Cindy: '''Uff... '''Clayton: Ech... Żegnajcie! Niezadowolony Clayton wsiadł do samolotu i odleciał. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Co prawda wiedziałem, że mogę odpaść, ale i tak jestem zawiedziony. Myślałem, że Taylor nam pomoże wykopać Cindy. Mimo wszystko trzymam kciuki za Xaviera, a liczę, że wkrótce Taylor odpadnie! Myślałem, że dojdę dalej, ale chyba nie jest aż tak źle. Napisy końcowe. Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki